From the time you comforted me
by YurtelTurtle
Summary: Death breaks down and Life is there to pick him back up. (THIS IS FROM THE COMIC A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL CREDIT TO THE SNIPSTER ON TAPASTIC)


It was happening again, the sudden thoughts the raging pulse of his heart. Suddenly knees giving out he slides down to the floor grasping his chest as if to find a slower pacing of his lungs. He felt like he was going to vomit. Trying to collect his thoughts he started thinking about it again and his panic was back.

 _Death understood, he ran away from the tea gathering, words painfully shooting through his head "he's not invited". I know they don't want me here I already knew, but why, why does it hurt so much? "Because you're a monster, your useless, out of control, weak, nobody would accept you" his inner thoughts ramble, vision blurring, he wavers and slows down turning around a corner and trying to catch his breath, instead his breath is speeding._

He felt warm liquid form in his eyes from choking on his own breath, he grasped hold of the grass trying to calm down, he felt as if he would implode. Suddenly something touched his shoulder and he flinched and started sobbing and thrashed away from the touch. He looked up, it was Life, his eyes uncertain and scared.

"Can I touch you?" a soft whisper came from Lifes mouth. Death sobbing shakes his head shutting his eyes tightly.

"Can you touch me?" Deaths eyes look up, still sobbing he sees Lifes outstretched hand, he shakes and reaches forward and places his palm on Lifes, his hand slightly warmer and smaller than the others.

"Do you need anything?" Death shakes his head no his breath slowing to match his now settling thoughts. "Remember to breath" Death looks to Life and he can see he's concerned. He intakes a shaky breath and almost hiccups as he breathes out.

Deaths head shoots up; he hears the other gods talking amongst themselves wondering where Life could have gone. He looks to Life with a panic in his eyes and Life immediately understood. "Can you stand?" Death nods, getting up slowly only to have his vision go black and a heavy feeling pound against his head, he feels himself falling, but a strong grip on his hand keeps him up and the other hand holding him gently around his torso, he looks up to see Life holding a worried glance and helps Death back to his feet.

"Can I take you somewhere more private?" Death nods still holding onto Life hand. Life nods and walks forward and they port to wherever Life had taken him. He looks around and sees it's a small room with warm colored walls and a furnished living area. Death looks to himself and wonders why he's just following the man so easily, probably because there was a sense of comfort in his words or how he out of the other gods treat him kindly.

Life looks to Death and says his name one more time "Death do you want to lie down?" Death lost in his thoughts looks up and nods and moves forward where Life directs him. He's directed to the brown leather couch and he sits down, unable to get fully comfortable. Life leaves for a second and comes back with an unruly amount of blankets and pillows. Death smiles softly. He feels a fuzzy warmth engulf him as Life drapes the blanket over him, he flinch's slightly at the sudden motion but eases into the comfort of the blanket.

Life comes around to face him and has a warm calming look on his face he sets a small cup of warm milk beside Death on the nightstand. Death closes his eyes and leans back and practice his breathing again. In and out. In and out. In and out. He repeats the mantra several times until he feels his body loosen up and his heart slow. He reopens his eyes to find Life no where to be seen, his heart quickens and panic spreads across his face but slows down when Life comes back with a pair of sweatpants and a loose t shirt in hand. "The bathroom is around the corner, I thought you'd feel less restrained in something looser." Deaths face warms, he nods and he takes the clothing and heads to the bathroom.

The clothing smells like Life, Death thinks to himself as he pulls over the loose t-shirt. He settles to look in the mirror and flinches, he's a mess, his eyes blood shot and swollen, lip abused from biting down on it, hair dishevelled. He blows his stuffed nose and finishes folding his clothing and exits the bathroom.

He walks towards the couch and settles into the leather cushion. Life already sitting on the other end of the couch peers up at Death, a faint red wraps around his face but is quickly ignored with Life prompting the question again "Can I touch you?" Death hesitates but nods, Life leans forward hand coming up to Deaths head and gently pulling it down to his shoulder, the other around Deaths waist and enclosing the gap with a warm comforting hug.

"Its because of what they said isn't it?" Life asks, Death nods into the crook of Lifes shoulder. Death starts to sob and whimpers a sorry into Lifes shoulder. He continues with incoherent slurs of "I'm sorry" apologizing for existing apologizing for hurting others and cause others discomfort. Life only replies back with rubbing small circles in the middle of his back and stroking Deaths hair slowly. Death calms down again but is still hiccupping from the sobs.

Death looks up and sees a small comforting smile on Lifes face.

"I'm here and you are ok" he speaks and death nods and settles into the crook of Lifes now wet shoulder. Life shifts and grabs the blanket from behind Death and wraps him slowly in it, himself ready to get up to leave, when he feels a tug on his shirt. Death looks up with his faced flushed completely speaking hardly audible "can-n you stay, p-please?" worry in his eyes, Lifes face flushed at the very cute looking Death and nods. Life settles down again and leans back on the couch fully laying down he leads Death up beside him and pulling the blanket over both of them.

Death settles on the chest of Life hearing the pace of his heart and feeling his steady breathing. The warmth and calm pace puts Death almost immediately to sleep, with Life following after, giving Death a small kiss on his hand and continuing small circles on the smaller of Deaths back.

Death thinks to himself before the sleep engulfs him " _everything's ok, I'm going to be alright_."


End file.
